This is NOT Wonderland
by mypopculture
Summary: Sasuke visits "Wonderland." A place that is all land and no wonder.


Hey first fanfic. It's dark, but hey, dark is fun.

Please rate and review, so that I know people are reading.

Don't forget to check out the blog: .com/

Enjoy~

_"You're spiraling out of control. Would Itachi want this. Would your friends want this?"_

_

* * *

_

"Welcome, have you been here before? Do you need a tour?"

"Yes I have and no I don't," Sasuke grunted and walked past the giant pink bunny. Sasuke knew where he was, and Sauke liked it a lot. This was his wonderland and today he wanted to meet someone.

Sasuke looked around and took in his surroundings. He was in the middle of a town, a grand town. This town could only be described as twisted, dark and sickening. Animals that should be cute; a pink bunny, a fluffy kitten, become players in a twisted game; each cute thing containing many ugly qualities.

Sasuke looked back to the pink bunny, who was just standing there, staring. The overstuffed bunny was missing an eye, had canines as sharp as wolves, and had more teeth than his mouth could handle. He was lumpy and misshapen. The epitome of ugly and he fit in this place like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle. Sasuke liked it.

"Enough of this. I have to find him," Sasuke thought and continued walking. The long path in front of him would take him t the outskirts of town, to the person he sought.

"Would you like a snack?"

Sasuke turned to his left and was face to face with a huge mass. Disgusting and foul and smelling of swamp, the blob of a person was standing next to a cart full of various bugs, slugs and other creepy crawlies on a stick.

"No thanks," Sasuke grunted, but stopped in his tracks when the mass said, "The person who you're looking for does not want your company." Silence surrounded the two before Sasuke grunted his disapproval, and continued walking

"He does not want to see you!" the disgusting man screamed again, but Sasuke kept walking.

* * *

The outsskirts of the town was void of "people." The person he was looking for was in the house 10 feet away. Sasuke had gone to this person's house many times before, so there was no reason for this time to be different. Sasuke walked up to the door, opened it and went inside.

Sasuke looked at the table the person normally sat at, but today only an empty chair sat upon the floor.

"Where are you!" Sasuke yelled. Nobody answered.

There were only two doors in this room. The door he entered through and one that led to a bedroom.

Sasuke entered through the bedroom door and saw a small cat sitting on bed. The cat was not ugly and he was not grotesque. The cat was bright, as well as the whole house. The main room with the table held walls painted pure white, and the room the cat sat in was bright with only a bed and a desk to study on.

"What do you want," the cat stated calmly.

"What do you mean, Sasuke said, I always come here when I need advice."

"I have a feeling that today you did not come here for advice. I know the situation and I know that you have already chosen a path, so why am I needed." Sasuke shrugged.

"Itachi is gone and I know the truth about Konoha. I know how they hired Itachi to destroy us because they feared the Uchiha clan. Itachi was only following orders. He was not a bad guy, like I had first thought. I want Konoha gone. I need to get stronger" Sasuke said. This time the cat shrugged.

"So what, the cat crooned. "So why destroy Konoha if your brother wanted to protect it. He did everything he could to make sure you and the village was safe. He did everything to protect you. Yet would go against him. Did you even love your brother."

Sasuke began to laugh. A laugh that was rusty and tart.

The cat continued unfazed. "Little by little, I've seen this once vibrant town turn darker and darker. It's almost unrecognizable to me."

Sasuke continued to laugh, and the cat continued to talk.

"Like you said before, you would always come here for advice. I would give it and you would take it, but now you are beyond my control. The only thing I will say is that you're spiraling out of control. Would Itachi want this? Would your friends want this?"

Sasuke finally stopped laughing and with no words, unsheathed his sword, and brought it down in one swift motion. The cat's head lay at the floor by the bed.

Sasuke made his last trip through the twisted town full of disfigured beings. The town full of melancholy and dread. He reached the end of the town and looked back at his work. Sasuke liked it. He turned back and stepped...

* * *

Sasuke woke from his meditation and did only one thing, smile. He had successfully destroyed the last piece of light in his heart. Only darkness remained, only that twisted town.

"Now I can get stronger," Sasuke thought.

With that he reached forward, and plucked out Itachi's eyes...


End file.
